1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable device suited for toys having an improved rigid structure and performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foldable devices are used vastly in 3D-toy industry, especially in human-like toys. These human-like toys are typically made small in size for the sake of manufacturing or transportation reasons. The foldable device installed in these toys can elongate the vertical size of these toys so that these toys look to scale and present a vivid personality. However, the prior art foldable device has a complicated structure and is thus expensive. Further, the prior art foldable device used in a toy is too heavy to carry. Accordingly, there is a strong need to provide an improved foldable device for toys, thereby improving ease of use, simplifying the structure of the foldable device, and decreasing the cost of the device.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved foldable device suited for toys so as to solve the above-mentioned problems.
According to the claimed invention, a foldable device suited for toys comprises a connecting rod and a retractable cylinder both sleeved by a toy shank support, wherein a bottom end of the connecting rod is connected to a transmission device that can force the connecting rod to move downward and upward, a first snapping bead box is installed at a bottom end of the retractable cylinder, the first snapping bead box is equipped with a snapping bead and a spring, one end of the connecting rod is inserted into and passes through the first snapping bead box, a backside of the snapping bead leans against the connecting rod and is in contact with the sidewall of the first snapping bead box through a spring, and a recess is provided on the connecting rod above the first snapping bead box.